Carrusel
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Es un fic algo empalagoso y quiero que le den una oportunidad... Okey mentí tiene muchas cosas ademas del romanticismo!


Buenas! Hoy traigo otro One-Shot, espero y les guste... Bueno en realidad puede pasar a ser otra cosa pero eso lo diré al final.

 **Que mas... Así los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de Himaruya y el fic participa en el mini reto de Mi amor de Verano del foro de Hetalia, Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tu?**

Pido disculpas si encuentran un dedazo o una horrografia! D:

Ahora si les dejo el capitulo! :3

* * *

 **Carrusel.**

En una gran casa se deja escuchar el llanto de una persona, la cual lloraba desde hace más de dos horas, sus lágrimas y gimoteos no paraban a pesar de que la lluvia hace tanto que se había detenido, lluvia que comenzó a caer cuando comenzó a llorar.

El roció que aún quedaba y la fría brisa que soplaba por fuera del hogar, enfrió su interior sin problemas, al no haber ninguna fuente de calor que parara su paso. A pesar del frió, la persona seguía llorando arrodillada al suelo, sus lamentos no se detenían.

Hubiera sido bueno que alguien le consuele pero estaba en completa soledad. Lloro y lloro hasta que cayó dormida, el sueño la fue llevando lentamente hasta sus recuerdos más profundos, aquellos que dieron inicio a su llanto. Aquellos recuerdos que en su momento fueron fuentes de felicidad, solo se dejó llevar hasta el primer día en que todo comenzó.

-¡Escúchenme todo mundo! – Un hombre de media edad interrumpió la labor de varios cubículos de trabajo – En estos meses tendremos una practicante, les pido que le enseñen lo que es la vida laboral y respondas sus inquietudes – Todo mundo ponía atención al jefe de área – Estará apoyándonos por unos 3 meses, espero y sean cordiales con ella – Finalmente dio paso a la mencionada – Su nombre es Ángel de la Cruz Rivera, viene desde México como intercambio internacional laboral – Presento a la mujer.

-Mucho gusto, como pueden escuchar hablo perfectamente el alemán – Sonrió la morena, formando pequeños hoyuelos en su mejilla, su rostro era enmarcado por largos rizos ébano, sus ojos color caoba resplandecían de luz y a pesar de su baja estatura, poseía un cuerpo envidiable.

-Bien, ahora quien se encargara de su supervisión – El hombre paseo la mirada por todo las personas hasta que dio con el indicado – Ludwig Beilschmidt – Dijo voz clara y fuerte.

-Ja – El susodicho de inmediato se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar al frente.

-Desde ahora, ella está bajo tu mandato – Le encargo el jefe y todo mundo regreso a sus labores.

-Ja – Repitió la misma frase.

-Estoy bajo sus órdenes – Ángel le sonrió a su nuevo jefe.

-Espero buenos resultados – Respondió Ludwig con tono serio.

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Fue pasando el tiempo, primero un día, después una semana hasta llegar dos semanas del primer mes. A la mexicana no le tomo mucho tiempo a tener amistad con todos sus compañeros, él único que seguía tratándola de usted era su jefe, con él cual, a pesar de trabajar juntos durante muchas horas siempre la evitaba de cierta forma, todo desde aquella vez en que le sonrió y este mostró un rubor muy tierno para la morena, si, ese hombre llamado Ludwig, el gran rubio que parecía soldado regio.

-Sabe jefe… Me siento mal cuando me evita – Le dijo la mexicana una tarde que ambos coincidieron en su camino de regreso y quedaron solos en un ascensor.

-Yo no te evito – El rubio no le miraba.

-¡Pero lo está haciendo! – Ángel tomo su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que le mirara - ¿Por qué me evita? – Le pregunto viendo sus ojos lo cuales querían desviarse.

-Por… Porque… Me pones nervioso – Ludwig estaba rojo de la pena.

-A-Ah… - La morena le dejo en paz y en silencio ambos salieron cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Era un silencio incomodo lo que rodeaba a la pareja hasta que un acto por parte del alemán rompió ese sensación desagradable.

-¡A! – La morena se vio sorprendida por una tímida mano que tomo la suya propia y cuando regreso a ver al dueño este desvió la mirada avergonzado – "Tan tierno" – Fueron los pensamientos de Ángel al ver al gran hombre tan apenado.

La mexicana devolvió el apretón de manos, dando a entender que no le desagradaba. Tal vez no hubo confesión de amor o tal vez si, después de todo una confesión puede ser desde muy sencilla hasta extremadamente complicada. Sea lo que fuere esa acción de tomarse de las manos, desde ese momento ambos, no tardaron en salir y convertirse en pareja.

-Hace frió – Dijo Ludwig unos días después mientras caminaba de la mano junto a su ahora novia.

-Si… Pero tu mano es tan cálida que no puedo sentir el frio – Ángel sonrió un poco y se sonrojo por sus propias palabras.

-Se ha hecho tarde – El rubio miro como las primeras estrellas aparecían en el firmamento.

-Es una vista muy linda… ¡Mira una banca! ¿Nos sentamos un momento? – Pregunto la morena mirando a su novio con emoción.

-Claro – Ludwig siguió lentamente a su novia y se sentaron a la par, donde se dedicaron a ver el firmamento o eso parecía, ella miraba las estrellas y él, la miraba a ella – Tan linda – Posiciono su mano en su mejilla.

-¿Lud? – Ángel volteo a mirar al rubio – "Ah, su cara está brillando en esta profunda oscuridad" – Ellos se encontraban en un lugar sin iluminación – "¿Cómo es posible que sus ojos reúnan a todas las estrellas del universo?" – Posó su mano en su mejilla – Lud… ¿Existe la eternidad? – Pregunto mirándolo y tomando sus manos suavemente.

-Sí, la eternidad existe y estos momentos de amor nunca terminaran, te lo prometo – El rubio recargo su frente junto a la de ella.

 _Aun lo recuerdo…_

-Yo sé que sí, porque tú, me lo estas asegurando – Ángel le sonrió un poco y sus rostros se acercaron un poco.

 _Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, recuerdo perfectamente como era aquella noche, él me prometió que la eternidad existe…_

-Lud – Finalmente la pareja se unió en un suave beso mientras un frió aire movía sus cabellos de forma suave para no interrumpir el momento.

 _Aunque ahora sé que no existe la eternidad… Pero en aquel entonces… El tiempo se detuvo, y éramos los únicos en el mundo. Ese momento fue tan real… Y a la vez parecía un sueño… Sentí como si hubiera durado solo un momento… Y a la vez una eternidad._

-Te amo – Confeso el rubio asiendo sonreír a su pareja y esta le correspondiera con la misma respuesta.

-Yo también – Contesto feliz.

 _Éramos tan jóvenes, por eso nuestros corazones confirmaron… Que la eternidad existía de verdad. Pero… Todo el mundo… Acaba siendo llevado a la cruda realidad._

-¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo? – Dijo Ludwig una tarde del segundo mes de trabajo de la morena.

-Lud – Susurro sorprendida, tanto que dejo caer todos los documentos que cargaba.

-Es mi forma de… Pedirte que seas mi esposa – Confeso el rubio rojo de pena pero nervioso por la respuesta.

-Sí, quiero – Primero fue un susurro – Sí, quiero – Después fue una voz normal y finalmente - ¡Si, quiero! – Un grito de júbilo y salto a sus brazos sin dudarlo.

No tardaron en casarse pese a que las familias de ambos se opusieron por ser demasiado pronto pero no hubo ningún argumento que los hiciera blandear en sus acciones. Ellos se casaron en poco tiempo y provocaron sin querer que ambas familias se alejaran de la pareja por desacuerdo a esa relación.

Y la mexicana tuvo que dejar su empleo ya que si no tendría que regresar a su país, ella se dedicó al hogar por completo y él al trabajo pero aun así, a pesar de que no tenían mucho tiempo para ellos encontraron la forma de convivir juntos.

Fueron unos hermosos cinco años de matrimonio muy prósperos los que vivieron juntos. Sobre todo cuando ella resulto embarazada.

Pero hasta ahí llego la felicidad, la mexicana perdió a su bebé a los 3 meses, fue lamentable que ese día, las calles estuvieran demasiado deslizantes por culpa del frio y ella cayera al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Ambos lloraron abrazados y despidieron a su bebé con dolor. Prometiendo verlo en un futuro lejano…

 _Realmente hubiera querido que fuera lejano… Muy lejano… Tanto que juntos hubiéramos esperado a tus futuros hermanitos… Lejano como el recuerdo de mi primera palabra…_

-Tengo que ir… Pero no quiero dejarte, sinceramente te necesito a cada rato en mi vida – Ludwig estaba con maletas en la mano listo para partir a un trabajo en Inglaterra, habían pasado 6 meses desde entonces.

-Yo… Tampoco quiero que te vayas – Ángel le abrazo – Pero es por trabajo… Cuando regreses, ya verás que estaré mas inflada – Bromeo por su segundo embarazo de un mes.

-Aún falta para que te vea así… Aunque será un mes largo… - El alemán le abrazo y la lleno de besos antes de que llegara el taxi, el cual interrumpió la acción haciendo sonar el claxon.

-… - Ángel observo como este subía las maletas y abría la puerta – Lud – Tomo su mano sintiendo algo de temor - ¿No puedes irte mañana? – Pregunto con un nudo en su pecho.

-Si me voy mañana llegaría tarde y me podrían despedir – Le explico el rubio – Esta bien, no te preocupes – Le abrazo y acaricio su cabeza – Te prometo que regresare – Soltó suavemente su mano, alejándose y subiendo al auto.

-Te amo – Dijo la morena antes de que partiera el vehículo.

-Y yo también te amo – Le respondió cuando el taxi se puso en marcha, alejándose de la vista de la mexicana poco a poco. Dejándolo ir a su destino.

 _Si te hubiera detenido… Sin tan sólo… No me hubieras dejado…_

Las horas pasaban y Ángel se dedicó al hogar, mientras escuchaba las noticias a lo lejos, entonces salió una noticia de último momento… Fue cuando su corazón se rompió y su llanto y el caer de la lluvia comenzó…

" **AVIÓN CON DESTINO A INGLATERRA, CAE AL OCÉANO POR FALLO EN MOTOR, NO SE ENCONTRARON SOBREVIVIENTES."**

-Están… Difícil vivir sin ti – Ángel lloro cuando despertó de su sueño lamentando su destino – Dios… ¡Regrésamelo! – Pidió y rogó al cielo.

Pasaron dos años, en los cuales la mexicana tuvo que vivir para su hijo, esforzándose al máximo, ella decidió no regresar a su país, quería estar el máximo de tiempo con el recuerdo de su ser querido, aunque estas solo fueran migajas.

En cuanto a sus familiares, ambas familias no quisieron apoyarla o eso parecía, ya que hubo alguien que si la apoyo, el hermano mayor de su difunto esposo. Su nombre es Gilbert y desde que supo del accidente estuvo con ella lo más pronto posible.

Cuando encontró a su cuñada, esta estaba con una gran depresión y desnutrida por suerte no perdió a su hijo. Se quedó con ella los días siguientes, donde le apoyo y presto su hombro para que se desahogara de su dolor.

Fueron dos largos años en que convivieron juntos, consiguiéndole un empleo a ella, apoyándola en su embarazo y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambos se volvieron muy cercanos.

Juntos y tomados de la mano iban a visitar la simbólica tumba de Ludwig. Siempre juntos en compañía y con el pequeño bebé en brazos.

-Me prometiste la eternidad pero está realmente no existe – Dijo Ángel un día que estuvo frente a la tumba sola – Lud… Yo eh crecido y ahora puedo ser feliz al lado de otra persona, por eso no te preocupes por mí, allá en el cielo… - La mexicana derramo una lagrima por los recuerdos de su primer amor.

-Ann – Gilbert tomo su mano dándole apoyo moral – Estamos aquí contigo – Le dijo el albino con calma.

-Si, los tengo a los dos – Le sonrió con calma y ambos abandonaron el lugar.

 **Inglaterra, Hospital de la Sagrada Concepción.**

-Vamos fortachón – Una joven enfermera sacaba de paseo a uno de sus pacientes – No te pongas tan triste, hoy es un hermoso día – Le sonrió la mujer de coletas rubias a su paciente.

-Lo siento Alice, es solo que estoy sintiendo una presión en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta – Le comento su paciente.

-Tal vez sea porque muy pronto dejaras el hospital, eso es bueno ¿No crees Ludwig? – Le sonrió Alice queriendo animarlo.

-Si, tal vez sea eso – Le devolvió la sonrisa – Cuando salga, finalmente podremos vivir juntos – Dijo el rubio con calma.

-Vamos, me haces sonrojar… Parece como si fuera ayer cuando te encontré tirado en la playa, hace ya dos años – Suspiro con ensueño la rubia.

-Si, lo raro es que solo recuerdo mi nombre y nada más – Ludwig se tocó la cabeza donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz.

-Anímate, al menos sabes que eres alemán o austriaco… Cuando salgas, prometimos viajar juntos para buscar a tu familia – La inglesa tomo su mano suavemente – Quiero conocer a tus padres y decirles que pronto nos casaremos – Se sonrojo de pena pero feliz por su futuro venidero.

-Yo también deseo eso, encontrarlos y que nos den su bendición – Una brisa alboroto sus cabellos y su mirada se perdió en el cielo – "¿Existe la eternidad?" – Una voz que no reconocía resonó en su subconsciente – Si, existe la eternidad… - Ludwig soltó una lagrima sin saber el motivo.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Alice mirando al rubio quien desvió la mirada.

-No, nada solo… Un… Hace frió – Dijo el alemán queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Si, vayamos a dentro por algo de té – Ambos volvieron al edificio sin saber que el viento era testigo de la verdad de los hechos.

Eran hace una vez dos amantes, dos vidas y dos países diferentes que llegaron a convivir juntos. Pero tal vez aun así existía la posibilidad de que estos dos, algún día se encontraran.

 _Érase una vez una historia…_

 _Érase una vez una pareja…_

 _Érase una vez nosotros…_

* * *

Aquí termina esta historia o no?

Bueno depende de los lectores si quieren que lo continué o no! Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones! :D

Los quiere el pollito!

Bye! :3


End file.
